No Place on Earth
by Layla2010
Summary: Not everyone has a a place on earth some see horrors no other should, what happens when two angels make the sacrifice to help those they love and risk their friendship? Summary sucks, if you like the sound of the prologue i will continue story
1. Chapter 1

No Place On Earth

Prologue

Nobody ever really understands what it is like to have no place on earth, right? Everyone has someone to love or love them, someplace they feel safe or even feeling like they belong. Everybody has something, well that's where alot of you have it wrong.

A few unlucky people are left with nothing but life shattering pain that threatens to rip them in two and leave you resembling a coma patient. This pain defines you as a person eventually, but getting through it will be the hardest thing anyone has to do. Some people are just born into the wrong place or time. The fact is though they are born and they need help, whether it is to return to where they came from or carry out their time on earth.

What help you ask? Help from above, now not everyone has faith or a belief in a higher power. Either way it is of no consequence because everyone has a angel, an angel to sit on their shoulder and share the back breaking pain that may come their way. This story will tell us about two angels who went above and beyond to help the people they loved.


	2. Chapter 2 Sitting on a cloud

Chapter 1

Sometime in 1987

The sky. It is a beautiful place, from down here it looks all blue with thick white clouds that look like gigantic cushions. But from up there it is a completely different view, colours that stretch on forever pinks green orange all designed to create the beauty that is the place that angels rest and play. Not one person knows exactly how angels came to be or how many there are. But I can tell you this, every single one is unique. Every one beautiful in their own way, whether it be their Hispanic skin colour or their auburn coloured hair, each one shines. Now angels are not other worldly creatures that do no wrong and are second only to God as some references make them out to be. No angels are just like ordinary people, they all have their flaws whether it be their wicked sense of humour or their tendency to have a flared temper but each one has one purpose and one purpose alone. To take care of their charges. An angel is given their charge to love, now they don't get a telegram with the information or a email. They get a picture and a name in their mind and they just know this is the next person they are to guide. Lives have been lived by all these angels but not easy lives, each one has faced their troubles to give them the relevant experience to help the people that need it.

This brings us to the two remarkable angels who were two parts of a whole. Bella and Alice were best friends, had been as long as they both had been angels. As humans they had never met but both died in ancient Eygpt, during a rather nasty pharaoh's reign, he will remain nameless but let's just say he had issues with building large pointy things.

For two best friends they could not be more different. While Alice was tall and slender with long chocolate brown hair that reached down her back, Bella was shorter with curves and shoulder length blonde hair. Alice was very intelligent and set herself impossible goals academically while retaining her golden heart and Bella... well Bella is 's the only way to describe this mouthy misfit who always had her nose in a book and a quick remark on her lips. But they loved each other and the complete feeling you get when you meet your other half of the puzzle. Bella and Alice had the same wicked sense of humour and what one lacked the other made up. When trying to explain what they felt for each other to others they simply said 'It's a thing we can't explain, we have no blood of sister yet we feel more than best friends. We are simply two halves of a puzzle.'

So this one day Bella and Alice were in their usual spot in the clouds, relaxing and checking up on their currents charges who happened to be sisters who were going through a very difficult court trial to put their abusive father behind bars. He had turned on them after years of crack and beer abuse.

'Alice do you ever feel we are too out of life to help our charges anymore?' asked Bella while whisping a small piece of cloud in her hands.

'What do you mean munchkin?'

'Well...I don't know... it's just we're so old and-'

'Bella' Alice exclaimed' Speak for yourself I am not old, I do not look a day over 18. In fact I would not look a day over 17 if that damn Sarah would give me anti-wrinkle cream back'

'Alice give it a rest your an angel you don't age, no anti wrinkle is going to affect you' Bella chuckled 'What I mean is, do you feel that we have been up here so long that we can't relate to the issues affecting our charges. Like I've never tasted alcohol in my life let alone weed. I feel like I'm guiding people but no idea what I'm guiding them from'

'Exactly Bella. I have been feeling like that for so long. We are old... it's official. But there's nothing we can do is there. We just have to continue helping people as were are now'

Unfortunately that was the last time Bella and Alice would be sat on that cloud together.


End file.
